1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motor-operated fan, and more particularly to a motor-operated fan for an air cushion table to provide an amusement effect for players.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional motor-operated fan for an air cushion table comprises a motor, and an impeller. Thus, when the motor is operated, the rotation shaft of the motor is rotated to rotate the impeller whose rotation produces an upward air flow that is forced to pass through air vents located at the top of the air cushion table to push a ball located above the air cushion table, so that the ball is moved above the air cushion table in an irregular manner, thereby providing an amusement playing effect for players. However, the air flow produced by the impeller is not large enough to push the ball to move at a higher speed, thereby greatly decreasing the playing effect for the players. In addition, the motor produces vibration and noise during operation. Further, the impeller produces a relatively smaller air flow, thereby decreasing the heat dissipation effect of the conventional motor-operated fan.